List of Occitanian Army regiments
The following list records the regiments of the Occitanian Army as of 2018. During peacetime, most regiments consist of a single battalion or at the very least, a skeleton crew of several companies. During times of war, increased tension or national emergency, the regiments may draw upon reinforcements from the Territorial Army to bolster its ranks. Cavalry Regiments Royal Guard Corps Household Cavalry # The Royal Chevalier Guards # The King's Own Horse Guards # Prince Seymour's Own Dragoon Guards Light Cavalry of the Guard # The Royal Hussars of the Guard (The Ivories) # The Queen's Own Light Horse Guards Regular Army Heavy Cavalry # The Royal Regiment of Cuirassiers (Count Savinski's Horse) # The Royal Cambrin Cuirassiers # The Mirabeau Dragoons # The Royal Avignon Dragoons (2nd/6th Dragoons) # The City of Brightlingsea Dragoons Light Cavalry # The Royal Foy Regiment (1st/2nd/3rd Hussars) # The Sarrance Hussars # The Duke of Viller's Hussars # The Hailles Regiment (Lord McKenzie's Scottish Lancers) # The Royal Mondragon Regiment (The Queen's Own Lancers) # Régiment Royal Brande (12th/19th Lancers) # The Blanc Regiment (20th/27th Lancers) # Régiment Royal Lavardin # The Royal Cavaillon Light Horse # The Raz Light Horse Territorial Army # 3e Régiment Territoriale de Cavallerie (Lord Fairchild's Horse) # 23rd Territorial Cavalry (Gondom Cavalry Regiment) Infantry Regiments Royal Guard Corps Foot Guards # The King's Own Foot Guards # The Octavian Guards # The Prince Royal's Own Guard Musketeers # The Royal Musketeers of the Guard # Les Gardes Avignonnais # The Mondragon Guards # The Parachute Guards # The Occitanian Grenadier Guards Light Infantry of the Guard # The Royal Guard Rangers # Queen Diane's Own Ranger Guards # The Queen's Own Voltigeur Guards (The Green Guards) # His Majesty's Royal Special Operations Regiment (RSOR) Regular Army Line Infantry # The City of Toulon Grenadiers # The Royal Concorde Grenadiers # Les Grenadiers Royaux (The Aix Grenadiers) # The Royal Albancourt Highlanders # King Rory's Own Scottish Fusiliers # The Royal Corsican Regiment # Régiment Royal de la Reine # The Royal Raymond Fusiliers (11th/15th Fusiliers) # The Land's End Regiment (The Viscount Braithwaite's Fusiliers) # The City of Grundy Fusiliers # The Gondom Fusiliers # The Babin Fusiliers # The Royal Éton Fusiliers # The Royal Aix Musketeers (The Duke of Aix's Own) # The Duke of Renault's Regiment (16th/22nd/34th Musketeers) # Régiment Royal Gatineau # The Royal Grenoble Musketeers # The Royal Hampton Regiment # The Royal Hiva Oa & Tahuata Regiment # The Tuileries Regiment (Lord Oliver's Musketeers) # Régiment Royal Charbonneau # The Royal Roussieux Parachute Regiment # The Montriond Parachute Regiment # The Fleetwood Regiment (2nd/10th Paratroopers) Light Infantry # The Auray Rifles # The Saint Alban Rifles # The Royal Roussillon Rifles # The Count of Bellenger's Voltigeurs (13th/19th Light Infantry) # Les Voltigeurs de Drome # The Royal Regiment of Rangers # The Alpine Rangers # Les Rangers Royal de Mont Ventoux Territorial Army # 4e Régiment Territorial d'Infanterie de Ligne # 7th Territorial Light Infantry # 9th Territorial Light Infantry # 11e Régiment Territorial d'Infanterie Légère # 14th Territorial Infantry of the Line Artillery Regiments Royal Guard Corps # Royal Guard Artillery Regiment # Prince Gordon's Own Bombardier Guards Regular Army # The Royal Hougoumont Artillery # The Foy Artillery Regiment # The City of Grenoble Artillery # The Royal Melrose Artillery # The Royal Soulac Artillery # The Royal Var Horse Artillery # The Laubardemont Horse Artillery # The Royal Mesmin Rocket Artillery # The City of Tahure Rocket Artillery Territorial Army # 1st Territorial Artillery # 2nd Territorial Artillery His Majesty's Fortress Corps Fortress & Base Garrison # H.M. Fortress Popinski Garrison (Regiment) # H.M. Fortress Essex Garrison # H.M. Fortress Hyde Garrison # H.M. Fortress Torcy Garrison # H.M. Fortress Central Garrison (The Central Fortress Regiment) # H.M. Fortress Fontenoy Garrison # H.M. Fortress North Corsica Garrison Urban Defense Troops # Grenoble Battery # Toulon Battery # South Corsica Battery # Brightlingsea Battery Support Units Royal Engineers # 1er Régiment d'Ingénieurs Royaux # 5th Royal Engineer Guards (Argothian Engineers) # 6th Royal Engineers Regiment # 9e Régiment d'Ingénieurs Royaux (The Kilwangen-de-la-Reine Regiment) Royal Logistics # 2nd Royal Logistics Regiment # 4th Royal Logistics Regiment # 5e Régiment de Logistique Royale # 7e Régiment de Logistique Royale # 8th Royal Logistics Regiment Royal Military Police # The Royal Military Police Regiment Royal Signal Corps # 1er Régiment de Signal # 3rd Signal Regiment (Ashala-upon-Sea Regiment) # 8th Signal Regiment # 10e Régiment de Signal Army Flying Corps # 1st Royal Guards Flying Regiment Gunship # 2nd Royal Guards Flying Regiment (King Rory's Own Flying Guards) Gunship # 3rd Flying Regiment Recon # 4th Flying Regiment (Lord Knox's Flying Regiment) Recon # 6th Flying Regiment transport # 8th Royal Corsican Flying Regiment transport # 10th Flying Regiment transport # 11th (Scottish) Flying Regiment transport # 14th Royal Flying Regiment transport Royal Military Railroad Corps # 1st Railway Regiment # 3e Régiment de Chemin de Fer Royal Medical Corps # No. 1 Field Hospital # No. 2 Field Hospital # No. 4 Field Hospital # No. 8 Field Hospital Royal Intelligence Branch # Royal Intelligence Regiment